United People: AEGIS's private army!? Peace talks!? And where is King Bradley!?
'Spokesperson on Justice, Simon Richards:' Recently, the so-called AEGIS and this company have expanded and developed its private enterprise, New Makkah, which has evolved towards the worrying. For example, the fact that AEGIS has opened the New Makkah Police Department and assuming that AEGIS and its products are privately owned, it is worrying that this company has now established their own police force, not a security guard, but a police force. What rights does this so-called police force have, and where can it operate - and with what means!? And perhaps most interesting is this small privately owned entity approved by State Chancellor Qasem Soleimani and his "moderate" government? Perhaps Ducal Official Dennis Faulconer has even approved this - or what? It is worrying that AEGIS has evolved like this in the shadow of this terrible war, expanding into areas that are questionable whether it is legal and it has been ignored by those in Haals and those in the Imperial Government who should have said or done something. Yes, the war is undoubtedly first priority, but if we let the lawless and suspicious grow in peace, it will only be worse and harder to fix later when it becomes serious. 'Spokesperson on Defense, Megan Carter:' The latest newspapers have printed several articles about peace talks with the Red Federation - our seperatist enemy - the overseas sponsors of seperatist groups here at home. We must not follow suit as some in this world have done, but we must continue the war against the communist, the ideology that only preaches violence. The enemy's abominable weapon is undoubtedly a terrible thing to read about and should be combated with all means, but we should not fear this weapon, otherwise we will fall and our nation, Falleentium, will be taken by the separatists' brutality. 'Political Spokesperson, Jakob Kjaerskov:' King Bradley, the proud lord of his imaginative Kingdom of Hastiga , which he so proudly look for in his lost dreams, but which he in vain will achieve as the people know better than him. But where is the dear King Bradley, the proud protector of Hastiga and supporter of the Hastigaian independence from the Empire? Where is the man who stupid supports Hastiga'a so-called desire to leave the Empire, and where are any of the other seperatists? Neither do we hear from their rebel comrades in Veldunium - why? I will tell you why. It is not in respect of the war and its many victims. This "elite" does not interest themselves in it. That is something the ordinary and hard working citizen must take care of and not something these so-called men will use their time on. No, the reason we do not hear more from King Bradley and his henchmen is because they have realized that their lies and false promises to "free" themselves from the Empire may not be such a good idea again. They can see the vulnerability as well as the economic and social crisis, this so-called independence will bring them - they can see that Falleentium is the right way to choose, but they do not want to admit this. But I would happily do this for them on their behalf. Because we must help each other even those - the seperatists - when they are close to the abyss. Category:The Imperial Constitution